Field of the Invention
The invention relates to processing coded information, and more particularly, to transmitting barcode information from a wireless device for subsequent processing.
Description of the Related Art
Barcode devices are used in retail stores at a point of sale (POS) system to identify products that are being purchased by a consumer. Other areas where barcode scanners are used include inventory, shipping and receiving, and fixed asset tracking. Barcode scanners may be separate devices or may be integrated into a portable data terminal that can store multiple barcode data. In either case, the scanner or terminal can be tethered to a host computer via a cable for providing the barcode data. The data terminal can alternatively be docked periodically in a cradle having a connection to the host computer for providing the data, or can communicate via a wireless local area network (WLAN), Bluetooth or Infrared with the host computer.